The Outsider of The Worlds
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Kamen Rider Decade fic. Pairing: TsukasaxNatsumi. Summary: Tsukasa, seorang Kamen Rider yang ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan Kamen Rider yang lain, sebenarnya wajah macam apa yang ada di balik topengnya dan misteri apa yang akan terungkap? Review!


Yaha! Ini fic Kamen Rider Decade pertamaku! Maaf ya kalau banyak miss typo dan ceritanya gaje banget. Ini cerita ini sih gampang, aku cuma me-rewrite ulang cerita Kamen Rider Decade dan menambah bagian yang tak ada, lalu karena ingin mendalami perasaan Tsukasa lebih jauh aku jadi pake character POV. Kacau banget sih, banget~

Pairingnya TsukasaxNatsumi dan ada hints TsukasaxDaiki (coba liat ntar aja, soalnya aku orangnya agak moody). Banyak adegan yang gak ada di seriesnya yang kusisipkan di sini! XD

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider Decade kepunyaan TV-Asahi kan? Yang bikin Toei kan? Kalau salah, saya minta maaf

* * *

**The Outsider of The Worlds**

??? POV

Pandangan yang gelap dan napas yang tercekik. Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku namun percuma saja. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu aku berada di mana. Aku ingin tahu apakah dunia ini berbahaya untukku?

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku yang terasa sakit, namun aku sadar kalau tubuhku sudah mati rasa dan kesadaranku semakin pergi menjauh. Pandanganku terasa kabur dan napasku tercekik di dadaku.

Mungkin inilah takdirku. Takdir seorang penghancur yang justru menghancurkan dirinya sendiri....

Seandainya diriku dilahirkan bukan sebagai penghancur....

Seandainya aku bisa mengulang semuanya lagi dari awal.....

Namun semua harapan itu segera tertelan oleh kegelapan yang menyelubungi tubuhku dan kini pun aku tidak melawan. Hanya pasrah sambil mengharap secercah harapan yang dapat mengubah masa depanku yang kelam.

***

Natsumi POV

Aku berjalan-jalan di taman dengan langkah riang. Hari ini sangat indah dan cerah, tak ada gunanya aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Aku menenteng kamera berwarna pinkku yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari kakekku. Dengan ini aku memfoto banyak tempat. Yah, mungkin kegemaran memfoto ini sudah mendarah daging karena kakekku sendiri adalah fotografer. Tapi, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menjadi fotografer, aku memang suka mengambil foto namun aku tidak ingin bergelut dalam bidang foto memfoto.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menikmati udara segar yang memenuhi dadaku. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman sekali.

Aku melempar pandangan ke sekelilingku dan memperhatikan apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk diambil fotonya. Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah rumpun pepohonan di samping taman. Taman ini merupakan taman hijau untuk menyuplai oksigen ke seluruh kota, agar kota tidak terlalu pekat dengan polusi udara sekaligus taman ini bisa menjadi media refreshing untuk penduduk kota. Tidak heran, pepohonan yang ada di taman ini banyak dan lebat, saling berhimpit satu sama lain, bagaikan sebuah hutan.

Aku meloncati pagar pembatas dan masuk ke dalam rumpun pepohonan, rasanya tiba-tiba aku pindah dunia ke sebuah hutan di dalam negeri impian. Udara yang sejuk, hijaunya daun, suara burung yang bercitcit-cuit menggema di udara dan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan. Dengan riang kuangkat kameraku dan memfoto pemandangan indah ini.

"Srak."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara gemeresak itu. Ah, mungkin cuma tupai atau kelinci. Namun, karena penasaran, aku mencoba mencari arah sumber suara itu berasal. Aku melihat sekelilingku, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Srak."

Bunyi itu lagi, apa ada hewan yang terluka di sekitar sini? Aku segera bergegas mencari sumber suara itu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju semak-semak yang lebat dan menerobosnya. Beberapa helai rambutku tersangkut di ranting namun aku tidak memperdulikannya, meski ketika kulitku tergores akhirnya aku meringis juga.

Namun, apa yang ada di depanku membuatku lupa akan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Aku melihat sesosok pemuda, mungkin umurnya sebaya denganku, terkapar di rerumputan dengan baju yang tersayat-sayat dan luka dimana-mana.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk bisa mencerna apa yang ada di depanku. Apakah dia sudah mati? Aku menelan ludahku dan dengan perlahan menghampirinya. Saat kulihat dadanya turun naik, kusadari ia masih bernapas meski luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang kabar baik. Dengan panik aku meraih handphoneku dan menelepon ambulans. Sesaat aku melihat mata pemuda itu terbuka, mata yang membuatku terpana. Mata yang sedih, kosong dan kehilangan semangat hidup. Namun kuhiraukan hal itu. Sekarang, yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan pemuda ini.

***

??? POV

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, rasanya gelap namun setelah beberapa kali kukedipkan mataku akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku menarik napas dan terkejut merasakan sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhku, terutama bagian kepalaku. Aku mencoba menahan rintihanku, aku mendengar suara namun kuabaikan, rasanya kesadaranku akan kembali hilang karena rasa sakit ini.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku dan merintih ketika tanganku rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Aku mendesah, mencoba menenangkan diri dan menerima semua rasa sakit ini.

Pandanganku masih kabur dan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, suara-suara pun hanya berupa gaungan di telingaku. Aku dengan samar melihat banyak orang disekelilingku, mereka menyentuhku dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku, aku ingin protes namun tidak bisa karena tidak ada tenaga.

Saat aku merasa sebuah jarum menusuk kulitku, aku merasakan kesadaranku kembali memudar dengan cepat. Namun, sebelum aku terjatuh kembali kea lam bawah sadar, aku sadar akan satu hal.

Aku.....siapa?

***

Natsumi POV

Aku menunggui orang yang baru kutolong tadi pagi. Entah bagaimana hari yang indah ini berubah 180 derajat menjadi hari yang buruk. Aku menemukan pemuda yang kini terbaring di depanku, terkapar di sebuah taman dengan luka-luka tubuh yang mencurigakan. Namun, setelah sadar dengan cepat ia kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan kini, aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai ia sadar.

Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, aku paling tidak suka meninggalkan pemuda ini sendirian. Para dokter dan suster serta aku kebingungan karena tidak menemukan KTP pemuda ini, atau apapun yang bisa menunjukkan identitas pemuda ini. Karena itulah, kami tidak bisa mengontak keluarganya.

Aku menghela napas dan bersender pada kursi. Ia terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada tadi. Ia tidur dengan damai dan dengan napas yang teratur. Baguslah kalau begitu.

Saat aku menguap karena bosan, aku terkejut melihat tangannya bergerak diiringi dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan-lahan terbuka. Aku langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menghampirinya. Ia sadar! Cepat sekali, baru sejam yang lalu ia kembali pingsan.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang sekeliling sebelum akhirnya matanya menatap diriku. Aku bingung harus berkata apa, jadinya aku hanya terus diam.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada datar dan pelan. Aku kaget dan sempat melonjak karena ia mendadak bicara, ia terbatuk sedikit dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyusun kata.

"Ini di rumah sakit, aku menemukanmu terluka di taman jadi kubawa kau kemari," jelasku. Ia mengerang sedikit dan tangannya meraih dahinya, seakan berusaha menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Keheningan menyela di antara kami, aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aku....siapa?"

Aku terhenyak, takut salah dengar, aku mendekatinya dan mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik. Tampaknya ia sadar dengan sikapku yang tidak mengerti dan mengulang perkataannya.

"Aku siapa?"

***

Natsumi POV

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini bila kau mau, iya kan kakek?" tanyaku dengan nada riang. Pemuda yang ada di depanku hanya mendengus dan mengangguk pelan sementara kakekku menepuk tangannya dengan gembira.

"Kenapa? Tidak senang?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal. Beruntung aku sudah menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya. Kurang baik apa aku? Aku menemukannya terkapar di taman dengan luka yang sangat parah, kubawa ke rumah sakit, kubayar biaya pengobatannya hanya karena aku tahu kalau ia mengalami amnesia. Ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirinya sendiri kecuali namanya.

Tsukasa Kadoya.

"Ne, Natsumikan, jadi kau tinggal di studio foto seperti ini? Bukankah ini sempit dan terlalu kecil?" katanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Inilah hal yang kubenci, siapa yang sadar kalau ia ternyata orang yang mempunyai sifat yang sangat menyebalkan? Ia sombong, egois dan juga sok tahu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku Natsumikan, namaku Natsumi! Dan jangan ejek rumahku!" seruku mengacungkan jari padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis seraya berputar-putar di dalam rumahku.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karena sudah kutolong!" kataku lagi merasa kesal.

"Iya, aku bersyukur kok," jawab Tsukasa dengan nada meremehkan lagi. Karena kesal, aku mengacungkan ibu jariku dan menekan titik syaraf tertawa yang ada di lehernya, aku tak peduli kalau ia baru keluar rumah sakit dan fisiknya masih belum seratus persen sehat, yang jelas ia sudah keterlaluan!

"Ha... ha.... ha.... ha.... Na-natsumi-kan... kau... ha.... ha.... ha....!" aku tersenyum puas melihat Tsukasa tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan napas tersenggal-senggal dan membungkuk-bungkuk di lantai. Inilah akibatnya bila mencari masalah dengan keturunan Hikari!

Setelah aku puas melihat Tsukasa lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa, aku segera pergi dari ruang tengah dan bersiap-siap untuk membereskan gudang tempat Tsukasa akan tidur.

***

Tsukasa POV

Aku memandang keluar jendela dengan jenuh. Aku merasa....kosong. Sejak aku menemukan kenyataan kalau diriku ini mengalami amnesia, aku merasa banyak lubang di sana sini di dalam kepalaku. Aku hanya ingat namaku, tidak lebih. Aku tidak tahu keluargaku, tidak tahu dimana rumahku, tidak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Namun, tentu sebuah uluran tangan dari seorang gadis asing membuatku terkejut. Ia menerimaku dan mengajakku tinggal di rumahnya. Aku ragu, namun kusadari egoku sangat tinggi dan dengan cepat kami pun berdebat.

Tapi, yah. Akhirnya di sinilah aku, di rumah asing dengan orang-orang asing.

Dan yang paling asing adalah diriku sendiri.

Apakah suatu saat ingatanku akan kembali?

Aku mendengus. Rasanya memikirkan hal itu sekarang pun percuma saja. Aku memandang sekelilingku. Ruang tengah dimana tempat ini dijadikan studio foto terbilang sederhana namun klasik. sebuah tirai layar yang dijadikan untuk memasang layar background dan beberapa meja tempat menyimpan beberapa kamera dan film. Serta sebuah rak yang dipenuhi dengan album-album foto. Sebuah set tempat duduk ini, yang sedang kugunakan sekarang, berada di samping ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung tanpa pintu.

Namun, pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah kamera unik dengan warna pink yang ada di samping rak. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambilnya. Bentuknya unik dan menarik. Rasanya berbeda. Rasanya.... seperti diriku....

"Tsukasa, mulai sekarang kau bisa memakai gudang sebagai kamarmu!" sahut Natsumikan yang langsung masuk ke ruang tengah. Terlambat bagiku untuk segera menaruh kembali kamera yang kini ada di tanganku.

"Gudang sebagai kamar untuk orang sepertiku?" dengan otomatis kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, meski tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku cukup berterimakasih atas semua itu.

Natsumikan menatapku tajam, ia sepertinya akan berkata sesuatu namun mulutnya berhenti dan matanya membelalak saat ia melihat apa yang ada di tanganku.

"Mau kau apakan kameraku? Ayo sini kembalikan!" hardiknya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Aku cuma lihat-lihat saja kok, jadi pemilik kamera ini kamu, pantas saja kamera ini aneh, yang punyanya juga aneh sih," kataku sambil melempar kamera itu ke arah Natsumikan yang segera menangkapnya dengan wajah panik.

"Apa katamu!? Kau ini keterlaluan ya! Kurang ajar!" omelnya. Aku hanya tertawa sinis tanpa suara. Reaksi gadis ini lucu bila ia kugoda, beda denganku, ia tampak lebih hidup. Lebih hidup dalam berbagai macam arti.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, ayo kita makan nabenya sama-sama," sahut Eijirou yang mendadak keluar dari dapur dengan memakai celemek.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan Natsumi tersenyum ceria.

***

Natsumi POV

"Hei Natsumi!" panggil kakek saat aku sedang mencuci piring. Aku menoleh padanya namun saat aku mau bertanya ia menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia menghampiriku pelan dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sepertinya ia pemuda yang baik," kata kakekku dengan nada pelan. Dengan cepat aku mengerti siapa yang ia sedang bicarakan.

"Baik? Orang kurang ajar seperti itu?" kataku kesal, agak menyesal diriku sudah menolong orang menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Yah, Tsukasa-kun itu punya banyak masalah, dan masalah yang paling besar adalah ia tidak bisa mengingat semua masalahnya," kata kakekku kembali bersilfasat.

"Kulihat, semenjak ia datang ke rumah ini, ia tampak...yah..., seperti semangat hidupnya sangat kecil, meski ia bersikap seperti itu, ia tidak bisa membohongiku," tambah kakekku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, agak tidak mengerti.

"Tapi, kau lihat kemari," kata kakekku seraya menarik tanganku. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tengah, seakan sedang mengintai sesuatu. Merasa penasaran, aku ikuti gerak geriknya dan melihat pemuda menjengkelkan itu ada di ruang tengah.

Aku ingin membentaknya, namun kemarahanku langsung hilang saat melihat matanya. Matanya yang biasanya kosong kini agak lebih bersinar. Dan aku sadar apa yang sedang ia pandangi. Itu adalah kameraku. Kamera pinkku yang ia sebut aneh. Kamera yang kutaruh di meja itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Tsukasa-kun terlihat cuek dengan semua hal selama ini, namun ia tampaknya suka pada kameramu," kata kakekku pelan. Aku mengangguk bodoh.

Tsukasa mengitari meja, lalu membungkukkan badannya dan menatap kamera itu dengan cermat. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya sementara matanya terus terpaku pada kameraku. Ia berputar lagi mengitari meja dan kini ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke samping, seakan ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan kamera itu dalam bidang miring. Sikapnya yang aneh, lucu dan terasa polos itu ingin membuatku tertawa dan segera mengejeknya. Namun, kuurung niat itu dan memandangnya lagi.

Ia berputar lagi, tampaknya perhatiannya tersedot kepada kameraku sepenuhnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih kameraku, namun hanya mengelus-elusnya dan kembali menarik tangannya.

Tidak kusangka, seorang Tsukasa Kadoya bisa terlihat seperti ini hanya dengan sebuah kamera unik berwarna pink.

Setelah menatap kameraku sangat lama, sampai membuat pingganggu pegal karena aku terus membungkuk, ia mengambil kameraku dan membuka lensanya. Dari wajahnya aku tahu ia penasaran. Wajahnya sangat polos seperti anak kecil.

Aku tersenyum, senang rasanya melihat ia jauh lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

Aku berdeham dan melihat ia terlonjak. Aku nyaris tertawa dan ia menatapku tajam. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan kameraku di tempat semula dan menatapku balik.

"Kau suka pada kameraku?" tanyaku, setengah menggodanya.

"T-tidak, siapa yang suka dengan kamera a-...," belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Bila kau menyebut kamera ini aneh lagi, aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu," kataku membuat ia berhenti berbicara. "Namun, kalau kau mengakui kalau kau suka pada kameraku, akan kuberikan ini padamu," tambahku membuat matanya terbelalak.

Aku tersenyum padanya sementara ia melemparkan pandangan padaku kemudian pada kameraku secara bergantian. Setelah sekian menit, barulah ia angkat bicara.

"Aku...suka kameramu."

***

Tsukasa POV

Aku memegang foto-foto yang kuambil tadi pagi. Natsumikan dan Eijiro ikut memandangi fotoku dengan dahi yang mengernyit. Aku juga gingung, semua fotoku buram, tidak jelas atau malah terkesan "ajaib". Namun, sebenarnya yang paling mengehrankan adalah diriku yang sama sekali tidak kaget, seakan aku sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Foto macam apa ini?" tanya Natsumikan sambil merebut satu lembar foto dari tanganku. Aku menatapnya tajam namun tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Wah, foto yang sangat artistic, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini," kata Eijiro yang terdengar seperti menyindir dan memuji pada saat yang sama. Aku kembali mencermati fotoku. Memang semuanya sangat aneh, apa aku memang tidak berbakat jadi fotographer?

"Bahkan foto anak SD saja jauh lebih bagu dari ini," ejek Natsumikan. Aku mendengus.

"Tentu saja, kan tinggal menekan tombol saja," kataku agak geram.

"Justru karena itu, masa' kau tidak bisa mengambil foto dengan benar? Kan gampang sekali caranya," kata Natsumikan lagi mengembalikan fotonya padaku. Aku menatapnya tajam namun tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalasnya.

Aku memandang foto-foto milikku sekali lagi. Ini perasaanku saja atau...

Rasanya semua yang ada di foto ini menghindariku....

Seakan saat aku memfoto mereka, mereka bergerak tiba-tiba sehingga fotonya menjadi blur. Namun, yang blur bukan hanya orang saja, gedung dan segala pemandangan yang kufoto menjadi blur atau bahkan sedikit terhapus.

Seakan semuanya menghindariku...

"Sudah kuputuskan!" kataku merasa tertantang. Semua foto ini seakan meremehkan aku, seakan dunia ini menertawakan aku. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja 'kan?

"Apa?" tanya Natsumikan dan Eijiro bersamaan.

"Akan kutangkap dunia ini di dalam kameraku!" kataku dan tanpa pikir panjang segera lari keluar Hikari Studio. Aku mendengar teriakan dan suara-suara di belakangku namun aku tak peduli.

***

Natsumi POV

"Sebanyak apapun kau memfoto sesuatu Tsukasa, semuanya jadi seperti ini," kataku seraya menjatuhkan semua foto yang baru saja kucuci untuknya. Ia memandangiku dengan wajah cemberut. Namun, dengan segera wajahnya menjadi sok tahu lagi.

"Karena dunia ini menghindariku," kata Tsukasa seakan ingin menjelaskan kenapa semua fotonya jadi seperti ini. Tentu dengan alasan yang konyol begitu aku tidak percaya.

"Yang seperti itu mana mungkin ada," kataku lalu duduk di depannya. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan yang berarti "susah ya menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang bodoh". Aku mengernyit padanya dan Tsukasa pun bangun dari kursi. Ia berjalan dan bersandar pada dinding, matanya menatap keluar jendela. Untuk sekilas, aku bisa melihat betapa lelah dan sedih matanya itu namun dengan segera matanya kembali menjadi tajam dan terlihat meremehkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi semua yang ada di dunia ini menghindariku, melarikan diri dariku, mereka tidak ingin aku memfoto mereka, rasanya seperti itu," kata Tsukasa dan ia mengarahkan lensa kamera yang tergantung di dadanya keluar jendela dan mengambil foto lagi.

Aku hanya memandangnya, dari nada bicara yang ia gunakan sepertinya ia tidak sedang bercanda. Tapi, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu bisa ada kan?

"Padahal yang kuinginkan cuma mengambil foto saja, entah kenapa jadinya malah seperti ini," tambahnya lagi kini mengarahkan lensa kamera padaku dan mengambil fotoku. Memang benar, semenjak Tsukasa menerima kamera dariku, ia selalu membawa kamera itu kemana pun ia pergi. Karena itu aku sengaja memasangkan strap pada kamera itu agar ia bisa mengalungkannya sepanjang waktu. Ia selalu mengambil foto lagi dan lagi, terus dan terus, tanpa kenal lelah. Entah berapa film yang sudah ia pakai, bahkan foto-foto mal prakteknya sudah memenuhi box khusus yang kubuat untuknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu inginnya mengambil foto? Mungkin saja kau memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bisa mengambil foto dengan benar," tanyaku yang heran mengapa ia terus melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Ia menoleh padaku dan mendengus. "Justru karena sulit aku ingin terus mengambil foto," katanya dengan wajah serius. Aku hanya bisa tertegun memandangnya, inikah yang disebut tekad seorang pria?

"Sia-sia sekali, oh ya, film-film yang kuberikan padamu juga tidak gratis lho. Sebaiknya kau segera mencari pekerjaan daripada terus menerus mengambil foto seperti itu," tegurku. Selama tinggal di rumahku, Tsukasa agak terkesan seperti parasit. Lukanya berangsur-angsur membaik (dan karena egonya ia tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun tentang luka-lukanya). Namun, tetap saja, untuk seorang pemuda yang masih sehat dan bugar harus tetap mencari pekerjaan kan? Memangnya sampai ia mau begini?

"Mencari pekerjaan ya?" gumamnya sambil menatap kembali ke luar jendela.

"Tapi mungkin karena kau tidak punya KTP ataupun Ijazah akan sulit ya," kataku baru sadar betapa misteriusnya pemuda di depanku. Tsukasa cuma diam saja, tampaknya ia sedang berpikir.

"Aku jauh lebih suka mengambil foto saja," katanya akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat menyandar di dinding dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah. Kukejar dia namun kuurungkan niatku. Tsukasa sudah dililit banyak masalah, ia tidak tahu dirinya, ia tidak tahu dimana rumahnya, ia tidak tahu siapa keluarganya, ia bahkan tidak tahu ia itu menamatkan pendidikan pada tingkat berapa.

Yah, biar kucatat berapa hutang yang ia buat pada Hikari Studio, aku bisa menagihnya lain kali....

* * *

Sampe di situ dulu aja kali ya? Wah, gak nyangka saya malah jadi bikin cerita sebelum cerita Kamen Rider Decade di mulai. Habis aneh sih, Tsukasa mendadak muncul di kotanya Natsumi terus tinggal di studionya. Dia bilang dia hilang ingatan tapi pas dia bilang "sepertinya di sini juga bukan duniaku" itu sebenarnya dia masih agak-agak ingat masa lalunya dia ya? Pokoknya karena awalnya terlalu buru-buru jadinya aku buat ceritanya sendiri di sini

Oh ya, soal kameranya Tsukasa, aku gak tahu apakah sebenarnya kamera itu udah sama dia dari awal atau kamera itu dia beli sendiri di dunia Natsumi. Soalnya di trailer movienya, pas Tsukasa jadi jahat (and sudah mengingat semua ingatannya) dia membuang kameranya jauh-jauh, jadi sebenarnya kamera itu berisi kenangan-kenangan sesudah dia bertemu Natsumi dkk kan?

Bingung deh, yah pokoknya nikmati aja.

Oh ya, sebenarnya aku pengen ngubah cerita Decade jadi pake pemain asli dari kamen rider lain, tapi berhubung aku gak pernah nonton kamen rider lain kecuali Ryuuki, Den-O dan Kiva jadi kayaknya bakal susah deh.....

Review ya :)


End file.
